The present invention relates to a surveying instrument capable of easily acquiring a point cloud data and a three-dimensional camera capable of acquiring an image and an image with a three-dimensional data.
There is a laser scanner as a surveying instrument capable of acquiring the point cloud data, the laser scanner scans a distance measuring light as projected in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction by a deflecting mirror rotatable in the vertical direction and a deflecting mirror rotatable in the horizontal direction, and acquires the point cloud data.
Such laser scanner has a complicated structure and is expensive. Further, there is a surveying instrument including an image acquiring device together with a laser scanner and acquiring an image at the same time as acquiring the point cloud data and capable of acquiring an image with the three-dimensional data. However, such surveying instrument also has a complicated structure and is a large size and expensive.